warship_craft_factionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Garrett is unoriginal and doesn't even know what we're talking about.
Like usual, most of the topic in chat is about how much the wiki sucks, how things used to be better and how everyone has no fun anymore and wants to leave. To be perfectly honest. This wiki isn't dying. It's already dead. Everything that it was in the beginning is gone, and it has been replaced with pure subjectivity and a war of imagination and debate. Who wins wars? The person who is more popular and can convince other people to agree with them. RP has become a game show, where the audience votes on who wins. The person who can better influence others, who can get the green light for their technology... that is the person who can control the world. Now I'm not under any illusion that what I say now will be taken seriously, nor less that people will agree, even less so, that anyone who does agree with do anything about it, BUT our wiki is dead. It WAS a wiki about a game. It WAS a wiki about the ships that creative builders built. It is no longer about a game, it is no longer about ships. The most recent advances in ships, are little things that look like planes, and have completely made-up characteristics. Nothing in RP has any relevance to the game that we used to all love. The game that brought all of us here. Why does no-one build new ships. Because new ships are irrelevant. Our RP now could be better Titled... "the infastructure wars", or the Wiki of "mass production and research development". This wiki used to have different standards, and they are standards that I still stand for. A ship Used to be A SHIP. Just one, not potential thousands. People used to try to build the best ship. BECAUSE, possession of the best ship, was what actually led to power. RP weapons?... While now they are a main measure of a navies strength, they used to be Illegal!. Considered GM. If you read our ROE, remnants of that clear view can still be found in phrases like, "be reasonable, if your ship cannot do something in the game, than it can not do it in RP". What I propose, (and it is a proposition that will certainly be laughed at by most of this community) is that we return to the standards that made this wiki, less subjective, more about ships, and less about Imaginative infastructure, and psuedo science. A ship, is A SHIP (just one). RP weapons aren't real. You can't make them in the game. The ship that is more powerful in the GAME is more powerful in RP. Those are the things that once made this Wiki fun, even amazing. Perhaps if we want this wiki to survive and thrive, we need to believe them again. -JOSH --------------------- this is why I do roleplay how I do, yes it was fun back then but now not only has it got boring, but you guys have become more cocky, WAY MORE COCKY, you treat me way worse than I treated you guys, and that's worse than anything I did, and if we go to back to the original way, with NO FUCKING FLYING SHIPS, the narada would be more realistic and not so overpowered, Roleplay weapons are bullshit, yes, let's go back to how it was, when we were all having fun. -Garrett No, u do the roleplay you do (which is non) because u refused to adapt to our rules, something you NEED to learn to be able to RP anywhere. And you have treated us worst than anything weve ever done. If i really need to tell you what u did u obviously dont deserve to go back to BSCN. The Narada isnt overpowered either, ive already built a ship which can counter it, everyone can, you just need the patience. And more realistic you say? ur the one breaking the laws of physics. And u were never here at the point where josh claimed "were having fun", alot of current members werent, myself included. And with you around we never will. If you had accepted your punishment when u were first banned maybe we would have let u back into BSCN rather than you begging and claiming were doing "admin abuse" which doesnt help your case in any way. -Derp __________________________________________________________________________________ Derps right ^^^^^^^ -Kitty Garret is a fucking dumbass. -Flamme